Miriam Young
Appearance Her fair skin is still a comforting brown shade with a bit of flush because she's easily depicted to turn red from her lighter skin tones. She has two marks at the left side of her mouth, to scratch marks that healed over time but stayed apparent. Her hair is a mixture of brown and black with medium length and has bevel to it. Her ears are tall and pointed blue, always forward and erect. She used to have two red-orange pair of eyes, now only her left one still emits that eye color. Her right has been heavily scarred by an attack of a pack of Mightyena. She's had surgery from the regional renowned G, and been able to have a refractive enhancement though she still can't really "see" from that eye. She's been given a choice to have a new iris replaced which she accepted not wanting to ahem a baleful eye color whenever she tried to open it. Now it is a golden amber in color, wide and alluring part of her face. Her aura-filled sensory has become much stronger because of it. When agitated, it flares up in pain whenever she overuses her life energy which can be threatening to her life and sight in whole. Short fangs are easily detect for whenever she scowls are unintentionally opens her mouth in a fitful rage. Her wardrobe is that of a delicate tan sleeve-less turtleneck; cream-colored and soft fabric by design. Black gloves cover her hands that help emit aura through them in more controlled sequences. The gloves crawl up her arms with blue in color as the were seamlessly made into a longer wearing pair. She has silver-grey spikes protruding out the middle of the back of her hands, another coming out of the middle of her chest. Hiked, dark blue short, shorts is what covers the lower section of her body. A medium-length tail with the same blue in color. Smoky black boots with paw prints of her Lucario-kind is on the bottom of her cross-fit boots. She also wears punk knee-socks out of rebel and style. Sometimes, she even wears a bandana that is made of special, smooth material to cover her eyes and make her appear more mysterious. When she's with the vulpine brothers they ask of her to where a mask that reflects of the Lucario Pokemon(blue and black and her eyes show through them with a protruding snout) she was created with. It befits their trio style as well. Her tail his just behind her lower back, as the lest feature that stems from the Pokemon fused with her since she was small. An amber dewdrop earring pierced on her left ear that she retrieved from what was left of an old friend of hers. She also had the silver bands melted and designed to fit around the left and right of her wrists where peculiar stones are embedded in and around them. She also has similar bands on her ankles. She has developed four small black appendages on her head, which rise when Gijinki-Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Miriam has scars sporting across her abdomen and stomach. Some extending the ones on her arms into long strips though jagged and uneven. Her legs also seem to have bore new marks on the as well. This all came from a recent battle with a rebel group sinking to destroy her along with the two vulpine brothers. Personality She has a knack from keeping her "true" emotions at bay, especially when it's too hard to contain and eventually exploded out resulting into mental breakdown or worse. She often sticks to the rules(given by her vulpine brothers) and hardly ever breaks them but finds loopholes in them. Once she's settled into someone she can earnestly trust she turns into a very loud, boisterous girl who sheds away every ounce of chivalry even in a decent conversations. Strong-willed, determined, and supportive she can and will be the spokeswoman of any decision making. She can also be quite stubborn and provocative in her words specially when it comes down to an argument of simple things. She has a soft spot for those she comes to know, having a traumatic past setting with people and Pokemon, before she would put them before anything, even her own life. She let's her emotions control her heart and head and can lead to unsavory consequences. However, she has a tendency to admit her wrongs and tries to correct them the best way she can not to say she won't let up from being told what to do, and very often. She avoids any sort of conflict if she can, relying on those with her to able in defeat. When push comes to shove and she has no choice but to fight she let's her opponents underestimate her in order to have the upper hand. She becomes a silent striker of the night proving to keep up with her two traveling partners and hardly has anything against of what they're doing. She is only known by word of mouth and is said to be as deadly as the two vulpine brothers. No one knows of her gender, face, power or status in the pack. All they know is that she's amping up the two Gijinka prowess tenfold with her abilities. History Ever since she was little Miriam has been fascinated by other regions. She went with her father (a renowned scientist at the time) to the Gaia Region in hopes to expand her knowledge of the outside world. Now, her father was a brilliant man of science and sought out new patients every now and again. His daughter was the perfect specimen for that and so he went to experiment on her. Miriam was outright against such a thing especially when he stuck a needle in her arm, pumping some weird glowing build into her system. Instantly, she became sick and her father conducted more research on the qualms of the young girl. It never stopped there. He went on to strap her down inside of a see-through machine as needles of various sizes hung over her. People, other scientists, doctors and assistants were taking notes as the experiment proceeded on. Her mouth was covered as she would not keep quiet enough for her father to explain further of what was about to happen. This was another attempt to further analyzing the beginnings of a Gijinka. They roamed in the Gaia Region and still others were being created from the start. She was namely the few last resorts of science before they halted the projects, focusing more on the durability of the already created Gijinka. Miriam was a traumatized young girl, having had so much happen to her before she even turned eight years old. From the words of her father he'e been secretly giving her doses of his finalized research the moment she was born. "Have you ever wondered why you were different from other little boys and girls?" He inquired one day making her recall back those memories of being an outcast for playtime. It was because of her different outlook on life and how reserved she was opposed to the more outgoing children in her class. This simmered in her thoughts for many years as the pain went on and on. One day, she was freed -albeit- the confides of a apart of the Gaia Region. She was pint up against a pack of Mightyena who were trained by a flock of human trainers. They all commanded to attack her in where she had to defend herself. Never having an ounce of combat training she was nearly mauled to death. Her scars on various parts of her body show that, one being when the damned beast scarred out her eye. It had to be replaced through more adjoining procedures that she had no choice but to endure. Towards the years of her adolescent life she broke away from the lab and its horrid experience and ran. She ran for her life wondering if those beacons on her wrists and ankles would sound of a call to hunt her down. By luck did she run into the pair of vulpine brothers who regarded her nothing more than a runt just waiting to die on its on two feet. She pleaded for their help, wanting to prove her worth to them and in return to save her life this once. They both regarded her for a moment, specially the Ninetails-Gijinka who was more passive about the whole encounter. The Zoroark was loud, obnoxious and outright sarcastic about her pained life. He really didn't give a damn. It wasn't until mechs, military arms and Pokemon trained by humans came along, threatening to take them all into custody did their true powers unfold. It was strikes of lightning bolts and shifting plates of earth with the way they fought. This was the first time she's ever seen anything so profound and yearned to learn more of them. With the projects hot on their trails they reluctantly let Miriam tag alone, but soon would found out that she would be an helpful ally in the coming years. Abilities ''Justified ''- With this ability is hit by a Dark-type damaging move, her attack is increased by one stage. (No immunity is granted to Dark-type moves.) If hit by a Dark-type multi-strike move (such as Beat Up), each hit activates this ability. Being hit by a Dark-type move boosts the Attack stat of the user, for justice. Relationships Gallagher Aken Rei Nero Keiro Aali Faun Ernest Rachel June Quotes Trivia * Hebrew name of debated meaning. Many believe it to mean "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow." However, some sources cite the alternative definitions of "rebellion," "wished-for child," and "mistress or lady of the sea." The name is borne in the Bible by the sister of Moses and Aaron. After the Exodus, she came to be known as a prophetess to the people. * Miriam is the reincarnated soul of Lorelei, the Moon Maiden and counterpart of the Sun King. The history foretells of a dragon and a knight battling for the right passage to claim a better suited future. Over time did the sun conceded, but the moon saw favor and allowed herself to be condemned while the (once small) star burned brighter than ever outshining his lunar friend. * For being a Lucario-Gijinka she was to know the greatest move of her kind, Aura Sphere. Sadly, she's only mastered other techniques even those far too early of her kind to learn. * She's very sensitive in detection of the weather. * The Lucario-Gijinka has the best hearing in Primary Pack, picking up far away sounds and signals with the slightest twitch of her pointed ears. She also has a sense to size opponents up in aid to help her vulpine brothers whenever they need service from her, and can detect their next movement when needed be. * She's automatically skills in the arts of combat, having developed many arts of fighting and evasion. * Her other name is Elaine. She is the blue color of the trio. She wears an amulet necklace with five thinly shaped stones of many colors, chiseled down for her tastes or rather her father's. * When she's unable to speak words when her brothers are having dealings with humans or or the Gijinka(as they should not know of a third, powerful wheel), she would frequently use sign language to emit her own thoughts. Other bodily languages restricted to herself and sometimes to even her brothers upon missions are also known. * She knows taijustu from her forced training while in the scientist projects and martial arts and other possible feats for humans to learn and defend upon. * She's a talented singer and dancer though both traits are useless and only provide entertainment for herself. Gall is the only one who knows of this and encourages her to always perfect it. * She's a healer (knows basic and expert anatomy), a seamstress, and a semi-mechanic. * Miriam uses piano-strings or something of similar material to cut through flesh and choke those who are in close proximity of her set traps. She keeps a bobbin close to her pants pouch they shines silver or grey when in use. * Like any good steel type she can saw her way through any sort of earthly mineral wether it be a jewel or even hard iron or steel. She uses her specially designed (hardened) teeth to carve and manipulate the matter at will. She can also sometimes eat certain rocks and hunks of metal to sate her ravenous hunger. Sometimes. * Miriam has immense strength thanks to her fighting type have an can lift enormous amount of weights. She challenges herself daily with her wrist and ankle bracelets that weigh up to 5-tons. * She adores chocolate and has a major sweet tooth. Tea is her favorite thing to drink. Gallery